There is a known optical fiber cutter provided with a main body having a holder guide to be loaded with an optical fiber holder holding an optical fiber, a lid attached in a freely opened/closed state on a top surface of the main body, a slider arranged to slide along a linear guide fixed to the main body, and a round blade member fixed to the slider and used for making an initial scratch in the optical fiber, for example as described in Patent Literature 1.